The HCCC will utilize developmental funds, supplemented with institutional funds, to support pilot grants, new faculty recruitments, and development of new shared resources. Pilot grants will focus on providing support for collaborative early phase studies identified by program leaders as being most promising (Oberley awards). New faculty recruitment priorities have been established based on the HCCC strategic plan and in consultation with program leaders, and address the areas of greatest research opportunity at the HCCC. The initial focus for new shared, resources will be on further strengthening of proteomics capabilities which was identified by HCCC members as being of highest priority for their research.